Benzene
by thiswriteris alwayslistless
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid series. Alfred and Arthur have a common enemy the world and each other. They will do anything it takes to get the world to recognize their ideology and their view of the world. Even if it mean destroying them.
1. Chapter 1

**This world is filled with hate and jealousy.**

 **Those who protect those who are jealous are evil.**

 **The person who is jealous is evil.**

 **They break themselves.**

 **They break those around them.**

 **They do not understand.**

 **They will never understand.**

 **Especially** _ **him**_ **. The pig trusting in the cat. How could he?** _ **He**_ **likes to think of himself as a dog, but that's wrong. I shall make-. Perhaps that will fix everything.**

 **Why is he doing this?**

 **I don't want to hurt him.**

 **My only friend. But it's for the best.**

 _Everyone around me is wrong. It's buliding stress inside me, making me want to break apart. Why can't they see that they're wrong. I'm right. I'm always right. I will show them. I will show them that my view is the right one. In the name of Justice. Yes, in the name of Justice I shall show the world right from wrong. Even if it's evil._

 _But then again, I'm jealous. How is everyone around me getting to live a better life?!_

 _It's not fair_

 _NOT FAIR_

 _I hate them._

"Ah!" A young boy screamed, using his hands to cover his knee, which was turning purple. His green eyes glared at those in front of him. Beside the boy was another kid his age, sniffling as he held his broken glasses. The two were in a park surrounded by other children twice their age. Beside the group sat another child with black hair watching the group by pretending to read a book. Right by him was his older brother also pretending to do something else, but secretly watching the group.

"What? Is the geek scared?" One of the bullies asked the crying boy. The boy shook his head, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. "N-No."

"What was that?"

"Shut your ugly mouth, you bully!" The other boy shouted. "This is why you don't have a girlfriend."

The boy once again let out another scream as he was kicked in the ribs.

"Arthur!" The crying boy shouted. "Please stop. It's all my fault anyway." He turned to the bullies. "I-I'll give you the answers. I'll give you my lunch money. Just please leave Arthur alone."

Arthur turned to his friend. "What the hell Alfred! Why are you letting these idiots get what they want? Don't you want to be like the superheroes in your comics?"

"Y-yes but you're bleeding and I can't see. I want my brother!" He screamed. "I don't want to see you get hurt anymore. You're my best friend. _My only friend."_

Arthur frowned. "Still, you've got to be strong. Like my big brother said, 'You can't always have them following you around until you become an old man.'"

Alfred let out another sob as one of the bullies grabbed his ankle. "So where is it?"

"I-In my bookbag."

The other kid grabbed Alfred's book bag, dropping all of its content on the floor. Papers, coins, and a comic book fell to the floor.

The others grabbed everything while Alfred shouted in the background. "Not my latest Mr. Wonder book!"

The bullies, satisfied by the reaction, finally left. Arthur groaned, hearing Alfred go back to a series of sobs and hiccups.

"They got us good this time, didn't they Al." Arthur said, wrapping his arm around the 8 year old. "Ms. Traer will be mad at you for losing your homework again."

Alfred nodded through tears. "C-Can you show me the worksheet later?"

"Sure." Arthur painfully grunted as he stood up. "Let's go to my house. My brother should be home. "

"Ok."

As they were walking home Arthur started to complain. "I can't believe they make you do all the hard work. You're only in 3rd grade and they force you to read 6th grade stuff just so they can get an answer. Why don't they pick on someone their own size?!"

Alfred just nodded. "B-But I kind of like doing that other work sometimes. That means when I'm older, I don't have to work that hard. Thank you for protecting me Artie. You're the best."

 **Why am I the one to always get hurt in the end? No matter how much I tried, everything comes back to shoot me in the heart. Why is my friend doing all sorts of bad things? I do not understand.**

 _I won't let this happen again. I must protect him from the world. After all, everyone is our enemy._


	2. Chapter 2

**I think it all started when we were younger. When we just started to learn the true colors of the world. That's when he started to change too. Perhaps it's all my fault.**

Arthur pounded the door as hard as possible. "Oi! Ally are you home?! I know you're there somewhere watching football or something!"

"Artie, maybe you should leave Allistor alone. If he's not answering the door then he must be doing something very important."

Arthur snorted. "Yeah? Like what?"

"Paperwork? Your brother works in the office, right? Then he must have a lot of paperwork to do at home. Mattie said that people who work in those jobs usually don't have a lot of freetime."

"Have you met my brother? I know he's playing around." With that, Arthur went back to knocking on the door. "Allistor come out already. You're making a scene. "

The door opened. "It's too early for all this ruckus, Arthur. How many times do I have to tell you."

Allistor Kirkland was the eldest brother of the Kirkland family. Since their mother and father were always out of the country for work (Alfred still didn't understand what they did for a living) their seventeen-year-old son, Allistor Kirkland—a part time office worker—took care of the family. Allistor had red hair with black streaks apparently left over from some sort of phase, and the same, iconic Kirkland green eyes that Arthur had.

"It's four in the afternoon, you idiot." Arthur retorted.

"Same thing. I just put Patrick to bed so it's morning." Allistor looked down at the two beaten boys and sighed. "Again? Well come on in. Make sure you call your mom, Alfred."

The two boys went inside the house. After having five kids, the Kirklands realized that having a white couch or a white anything was a death wish. Therefore, most of the furniture in the house contained dark colors that made the house look rather gloomy. Alfred didn't mind, however. He was used to it.

"Go use the phone. I'll get the bandages." Arthur said on his way upstairs.

Alfred dialed his number into the phone. His dad was at work right now, so he wondered if his mom would be upset at him for ruining another shirt.

 _"Hello?"_

"Mattie? Is mom home?" Alfred asked his older brother.

 _"No, is something wrong? Did something happened?"_

"No." He couldn't tell his fifth grade brother what happened. He might think that Alfred was a coward. That was totally not true. But he didn't want his brother to miss hockey practice just for him. He had a big game Friday after all. "Can you tell her I'm at Arthur's house? We're doing homework together. "

 _"Sure, just make sure you come back by dinner time."_

"I will. Love you big brother. Bye!" Alfred hung up before his brother could reply and limped over to the couch. Baby Patrick, who had just turned two, crawled over to Alfred to demand care. Alfred just smiled, picking up the young Kirkland.

"Hello Patty." He cooed. "Did we wake you up?" Alfred winced as Patrick curiously poked one of his bruises.

"I don't understand why Patty loves you so much." Arthur said, all bandaged up and laying on the couch. He was holding an ice pack to his head. "You know babies in general love you, though."

"Well you know me Artie. I'm a babe magnet."

Arthur tried to hold back a snort. Allistor came into the living room at this time, holding what was left of the first aid kit. "Enough with the horrible puns Alfred. Why don't you hand Patty to Arthur and sit on the couch so I can patch you up."

When Arthur was younger he used to be convinced that his older brother would become a doctor or a nurse. He always did well when it come to taking care of Alfred and the others whenever they were sick or hurt. Allistor, however, was not good with anyone his age or older. Perhaps a caretaker at some local preschool would be a much better job for his brother.

"Ouch!" Alfred cried out.

"Hold still Alfred or else you're going to make it worse. Arthur, can you get some of Dylan's comics?" Arthur nodded. Alfred got his obsession with superheroes and comic books from the third oldest Kirkland—Dylan. He was in fifth grade—the same class as Alfred's older brother. The two had a strange bond just like the one Alfred and Arthur had.

Arthur walked upstairs to Dylan's room and grabbed the first comic he saw. He didn't understand why the bullies always liked to tease Alfred. Alfred was pretty strong and tall for his age, but the young boy was kind hearted and caring—a trait he got from his brother. He refused to fight most of the time. He was smart as well which should have been a perfect combination to take on the bullies. He wished his friend would be a bit more inclined to fight rather than flight. Perhaps his friend just needed a big push...

 **I think it is...It's definitely it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**12/3**

 **We both grew older; the older we got the more of the world we saw. There is no such thing as 'good' he would say. He's wrong. We made a new friend throughout our journey. The Cat became our friend too. But he and I both know something is going to happen to Arthur, and soon.**

"Alfred! Time to wake up! We're going to be late!" Matthew called out, knocking on the door. Alfred groaned. Even though it was barely December and he had only gone to school for a few months, Alfred was already very tired of high school. At least winter break was coming soon. Alfred was now in his second year and so half way to becoming an adult. He had gotten a lot stronger since elementary school. For one, he took up boxing against his mother and brother's displeasure, though they allowed it as long as his studies didn't suffer. As soon as he entered high school and joined the football team, he was one of the top honors students in all AP classes. All the colleges begged on their knees for him to go to their school. Matthew was basically the same; however, he was going to a college in Canada where his lover was.

His army of friends also increased by one during middle school. He had made a good friend nicknamed the Cat despite his protests on how 'girly' it sounded.

The Cat was also one of the AP students. He was in the math club and a total geek just like Alfred. The two liked to visit each other's houses to play games and watch TV. The two even spent their most fun moment together at ComicCon. Even better, one time Alfred and Arthur decorated Allistor's face with permanent marker.

Arthur...speaking of Arthur. He learned from the Cat's brother that he had recently been hanging out with some shady people. He was probably trying to look for the truth.

"Alfred!"

"Coming!," the weatherman _did_ say it was going to be cold. His brother was now a senior getting ready for college. Alfred looked over at his alarm clock and sighed. It seemed he did not have enough time to eat breakfast today. Perhaps they were serving something edible at the school cafeteria, but he shouldn't really get his hopes up. Alfred quickly changed into his uniform—a collared shirt with blue patterned pants—he also had a royal blue blazer, but Alfred preferred to wear a normal brown jacket which he found much more comfortable to wear in any weather. After all, as long as he wore his collared shirt he would not get dress coded. His brother, on the other hand, always wore the blazer.

"Alfred your hair is a mess! You should fix it before we get to school." Matthew lightly scolded. Alfred rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll fix myself in the car. Shouldn't we get going? the student council meeting is going to start soon."

"Yes! Thank you for reminding me."

Matthew was the vice president of the student council. Therefore, Matthew had to go school an hour earlier than everyone else. Alfred, being Matthew's younger brother, was also forced to go as well. Alfred really had no interest in the student council, but the Cat was the student representative and Arthur hung out around the back of the school with his gang so the young man always had something to do.

He grabbed his book bag and threw it in the trunk before hopping in the car. Alfred had already taken his written driver's test and passed with flying colors. All he had to do was become older and take his actual driving test. Alfred sighed as his stomach rumbled; maybe he could go find a nice cafe and buy a bagel. He had his wallet after all. Maybe he should buy one for Cat and Artie too; they probably did not eat as well. "Matt, can you drop me off near the cafe? I want to buy some bagels."

Matthew nodded "Make sure you come back before first-period starts." He parked the car right in front of the cafe. "Of course." He closed the car door and picked up his bag. "See you later Matt! Good luck in your meeting." He yelled out as his brother speed away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Children are meant to break promises. Words hold vast power, yet they are meaningless at a young age._

Alfred walked out of the store with a brown paper bag. Now all he had to do was find his friends.

Kiku would be easy. He was probably hanging out in the library reading a book or reviewing his notes for the math test the two had today.

Arthur, on the other hand, would be a bit harder to find. He was in the middle of what his brother liked to call a "phase". He liked to hang around those students who were often fighting and skipping school. Some even had nose piercings.

Since Arthur wasn't allowed to get a nose piercing, he settled with skull earrings and green dyed hair. It looked strange on his best friend, but it did match his eyes. Matthew and his parents didn't approve of Arthur—they never had. His mom often blamed him for who Alfred currently was as if the Alfred now wasn't good enough for her.

Alfred decided to look in the back of the school following the rumors that _that_ was where the outcasts (as they called themselves) hung out.

He paused as soon as he smelled cigarette. Yup, that definitely was them.

"Hey, Artie!" He called out happily.

Arthur looked over at him and frowned, dropping his cigarette on the floor and crushing it with his feet. "Good morning, Al." The others around him payed no attention to the two. "What brings you here this early?"

"I bought bagels for you and your friends. Are you coming to school today?" He asked carefully.

"Maybe. Fred told me there's something interesting going on at noon so I might stick around for the first half of class. Do you need anything?"

"Nope, just asking."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"Alfred nodded. "I'm going to go feed the Cat. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. I have nothing better to do."

The two proceeded to walk into the school.

"You reek," a long pause and then, "You reek of must, when was the last time you took a bath?"

"This morning after breakfast," Alfred responded cautiously.

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Oh."

Alfred pouted. "Why are you so mean to me, Artie?"

"Shut up. Where's the Cat anyway? He has the meeting place, right?" Arthur asked.

"We still have another ten minutes before the meeting starts so we have some time to meet him beforehand. Besides, the three of us don't meet as often anymore. Isn't it nice to talk to each other once in a while?"

"I suppose. But we could just text each other and meet at my house."

"But you have your gang and the Cat has his cram school." Alfred protested. "When was the last time just the three of us went out? That was in middle school, right? When we convinced the Cat to skip school to go hiking in the woods. We all got in pretty big trouble. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot we did that," Arthur smiled. "We had a lot of fun that day. Are you saying that you want that again?"

"Yeah! I mean, if we can do something like that, it'd be great."

"Alright, then I'll make sure it happens."

"Really? Are you serious Artie? Would you really spend time with me?" His eyes shined with hope.

"Of course. We'll talk to Kiku about it. Come on Alfred, let's go talk to him right now. Besides, that bagel is going to get cold."

"Shoot! I hadn't even thought of that"

 **Whiney, aren't I? I was a pretty needy boy. Even though I got top marks and did all that I was supposed to do, I was always left behind. Don't get me started on girls. The three of us combined couldn't even get a group date. It was a rather embarrassing moment for us. But it was this day when the events started happening.** _ **The event**_ **. The catalyst to our eternal separation.**

* * *

A/N

I actually had this done a year ago but I forgot to post it.

Whoops


	5. Chapter 5

**The Cat. Where do I even start?**

 **The three of us have been friends since middle school. It was all an accident. We spilt some milk on him during lunch and helped him get new clothes. It's strange how friendship works. We went to greet the Cat and everything went how it's supposed to.**

Alfred stood next to his locker with Kiku at his side. But to Alfred and his friend...

"Isn't that Arthur?" Kiku asked. The two watched as a group of kids wearing black passed through the hallway.

"Yeah, he said something interesting is happening. I'm a bit worried, though. I'm sure you heard the rumors from your brother, Cat."

Kiku was adopted. His older brother, Yao, was Chinese, and was the type of guy who knew everything that was going around the city. If you paid just the right enough attention you might even get the information you needed. But Kiku, being his daring and cute little brother, often got it for free.

"Yes, they have been getting more and more violent. Much like the gangs in the movies."

"But they aren't snapping."

"No, they are not. Why don't we convince Arthur to stop? He most likely doesn't know what's going to happen."

Alfred's face brightened up, "That's a great idea, Cat!"

 **The Cat is smart. He knows what to do in all sorts of situations. But I sometimes wonder if he predicts the outcomes of these actions.**

"Artie!" he shouted. He ran over and grabbed his friend's hand. "I need you, please!"

Arthur glared back. "I need to go somewhere, Alfred. The gang needs me."

"Please Artie!"

One of the gang members looked over at the two, with tattoos and piercings covering his face. He looked pretty intimidating.

"Kirkland, are you coming or not?" he growled.

Arthur looked back at Alfred and sighed. "Sorry 'Fred."

'Fred looked away and snorted. Clearly he was not pleased with that answer.

Alfred dragged his brother to where their friends were waiting.

"So?" Arthur said with his arm crossed. "What was that about?"

The Cat and Alfred exchanged glances as if they were urging each other to talk first.

"We do not wish for you to participate in the event today," the Cat finally spoke up. "My brother did not say anything kind about the events today."

"We're concerned for you, Artie. You don't hang out with us as of late, "Alfred added. "The things with your group are starting to get more dangerous. Please, if not for you, then for us-stop. "

Arthur sighed, looking at his two friends' pleading faces. "Fine."

Alfred cheered out loud. "Awesome! Hey do you want to eat lunch with us? I brought enough."

Since Alfred was a big eater, he always brought enough food to feed others. Even if no one agreed to take his food, he would always save it to eat later. After all, his ride always stay late.

"The staff at my cram school are having a meeting so I'm free this afternoon."

"Really!?" Alfred exclaimed. "Great! Artie, you're free too, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I can just convince Matt to let me walk home today."

 **Alfred is always the happy one. Whenever something good happens, he always gets hyper. The same goes for the other way around, if he gets to a low point, he wails. He is still a little kid.**

"I'm going to find Matt. See you all after school!"

The Cat and Arthur waved the blond goodbye.

"I need to go as well," Kiku said, picking up his books. "I need to ask my science teacher about the fair coming up."

"Isn't Alfred working with you?"

Alfred and Kiku always worked together on science projects. They liked to challenge each other with hard questions and experiments, particularly ones that exploded.

"Alright, see you later."

The Cat waved him goodbye.

Arthur started packing his own bags as well. Skipping class was starting to get boring.


End file.
